


Overprotective

by SlytherinsHeiress98



Series: Once Upon a Time One-shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Boys, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), One Shot, Reader Insert, Short One Shot, reader is tinker bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsHeiress98/pseuds/SlytherinsHeiress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a fairy was hard, now imagine being a fairy without magic in a new land, surrounded by children. Well, maybe it was the new start you needed. Being Tinker Bell in Neverland was great, but every once in a while Peter would make it harder for your with his overprotective demeanor. Needless to say, you needed to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

“If any of this comes to happen again, the blood spilled will all be yours, understood?” Pan growled. His voice deep and threatening.

Not this again. Every single time something as little as a lost boy glared at me, or pulled a prank, he would go ballistic at them. Losing his cool, as some of them would say.

I liked playing with the lost kids, ever since I lost my wings I would be so depressed all the time, but when I came to Neverland, everything got better. Peter was really nice to me, and so were the lost boys. They welcomed me as one of their own. And I guess I was, I am after all, lost.

“Peter, it’s okay. Nothing happened. I’m okay, besides the only one who got hurt was Gabe. C’mon we should be helping him.” I kneeled in front of Gabe, a lost boy, no more than 8 or 9 years of age. He had a small cut on his forehead, the blood oozing from it stained my fingers. He flinched away with his eyes filled with tears.

“I-I’m sorry Tinker, we were just playing.” He gulped his tears, afraid that Pan would scold him, or worse, for crying.

“It’s okay, Gabe. I know, I know.” I tried to soothe him as I cleaned his wound with my green sleeve. “It’s fine, you go with Jason, I’ll sit with you for dinner.” I smiled at him as he got up and ran after his friend.

“What on earth was that Peter?!” I growled as I looked at him. Leaning against a tree, his arms crossed in front of him. “What?” Peter said in a menacing voice. “You know how I hate when they hurt you, Tinker. You are a girl and…”

“And what?” I cut him off, bitterness coating my voice. I cleaned the little blood that was pouring from the corner of my mouth. “You think because I’m a girl I can’t take care of myself? Need I remind you I have magic?” I start saying when he chuckles.

“Not anymore dear, isn’t that why you are here?” He quirked an eyebrow at me, his forest green eyes scanning me from head to toe.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my back on him. Leaving his camp to go hide in my treehouse. I hated when he made obvious the fact that I had lost my fairy magic. He was such a pretentious git! Of course it would help me hate him if he wasn’t so bloody gorgeous. God Tink! You are saying rubbish. There’s no way in hell, you find Pan attractive. I monologued in my mind until I dropped myself on my bed, closing my eyes and grunting.

-

“I need you to assure me this is the real thing.” I said trying to hide my joy. I had finally found a magic bean. I would finally leave this goddamned forest. I never wanted to see the Blue Fairy again, or Regina. God, only thinking of her made my blood boil. I tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear as the man chuckled.

“Of course it is real my dear, but of course, it won’t come in cheap.” He said in a husky voice, his toothless smile way too cocky for someone with such bad breath.

“Fine, what is it you want?” I hesitantly said.

“That.” He pointed at my necklace, it was my fairy necklace. When a new fairy was born in the Enchanted Forest, we were given a white gold necklace in the shape of a star, it was made of white gold to remind us of the goodness that lied in our hearts and it had the shape of a star because it was believed that every time a star died, the dust that fell from the sky would be the ashes were us, the fairies, would be born. And we had it to remind us to rely on the starts and our pixie dust every time we needed to make a choice on to who to help. Of course I didn’t believe in any of that bullshit. So I didn’t hesitate even a fraction of second before giving my necklace to the old man, getting my magic bean in return.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” I smirked and made my way outside. The backpack I carried bumping on my back with the few belongings I had.

“Take me somewhere, where I’ll find everything I need.” I whispered to the bean. I knew this wasn’t pretty much how they worked, but the thought was worth a shot.

I threw the bean to the ground and held onto a tree as the portal opened up. “Please, don’t make me regret this.” I said to no one in particular as I looked to the Enchanted Forest’s sky for one last time before I jumped inside the portal.

-

“Stop it! It’s a girl, have you never seen one?”

“Do you reckon she’s alive?”

“Of course she is you butt-head, her boobs are moving” 

“There’s never been a girl in Neverland before.”

What the hell? Neverland? What are these people talking about?

I opened my eyes begrudgingly, the light making my head hurt. In front of me there was a pack of wild creatures. Children. They were young, there was a little one that couldn’t be any more than 5 years old. And there was this teenager, probably around 17. I supported myself with my elbows, and looked up at them.

“Who are you?” I asked, my voice edgy.

“We might as well ask you the same question.” Said the teenager as he flung his club over his shoulder. Nice. Kids with weapons.

“My name is Tinkerbell.” I fully got up with the help of the guy. He was rather tall and had dirty blond hair and a harsh look on his face.

“Alright, Tinkerbell. I’m Felix, this is Gabe, Louis, Adam, Kevin and Damian.” He pointed the kids to me, letting me know who was who and some of them slightly smiled to me. “And we are taking you back to the camp.” He said looking back at me.

“O-Oh… Sure, why not?” I shrugged and grabbed my backpack from the ground. I followed them to this so called ‘camp’. It was a rather nice place, a bonfire in the middle and a big tent on one end. The rest was filled with some tables and what I thought was their beds, scattered all over the floor.

“W-Where are your parents?” I asked filled with curiosity.

“There’s no adults here in Neverland.” Said the voice of a young man. I turned my head and saw this guy, nice features and soft-looking light brown hair. And the most amazing forest green eyes.

“Who are you?” I took a step towards him, my boots brushing the Neverland soil.

“I’m Peter, Peter Pan. Welcome to Neverland, Tinkerbell.” He said in a rather deep voice, a crooked smile on his lips.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“I know everything.” Pan replied, his smirk never leaving his face.

“F-Fine… So you’re the leader here I suppose.” I said as a matter of fact. 

“Yes, and I’ll gladly take you in if that’s what you’re asking.” He stepped closer to me brushing a strand of hair away from my face. I blushed deeply, my fair complexion not helping me.

“T-Thank you, Pan.” I said sheepishly staring at the ground. “You can call me Peter.” He curled his fingers beneath my chin and made me look up.

“You won’t be sleeping here with all the boys. They can be nasty sometimes.” He took my hand between his and made me follow him through the jungle.

He eventually let go of my hand and I hid it between my other, fidgeting with the hemline of my shirt. He had this smug expression on his face, like he owned the place. And well, I guess he did. He looked so powerful and imposing, especially in front of the boys. The lost boys, as he called them.

As we stopped before a nice-looking tree I turned back to face him with a questioning look. He waved his hand and a green gleam oozed from it, I watched him use magic to appear a small, lovely-looking treehouse.

“Be my guest.” Peter did a gesture for me to go up to the house. 

“Are you serious? Is this were I’m sleeping? Why don’t I sleep with everybody else?” I inquired him, feeling reluctant to stay in the treehouse.

“I might like you a little better than the boys, already.” He smiled, a lopsided smile with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

-

“Tinker… Are you in here, doll?” I could hear Pan calling for me, his voice not so distant. I grunted and didn’t move at all. The bed too inviting to move from it.

“I’m coming up.” He announced as I heard his steps on the stairs. I just waited there, knowing too well that he wouldn’t leave even if I told him.

“What do you want Pan? Are you going to tell me you scolded everyone for speaking to me?” I grunted, my voice muffled by my bedspread.

“Of course not.” Peter sat next to me on the bed, he started playing with my hair, his fingers running along my scalp, relaxing me. “I just let everybody else play shooting arrows at him as a punishment.” He said unfazed, his hand still playing with my blonde hair.

“WHAT?!” I growled at him as I got up from the bed, glaring at him completely outraged. “Why?! He didn’t do anything wrong Peter, I hate it when you do this kind of things. I swear if you don’t stop…”

He cut me off. “What? Is that a threat?” He chuckled and got up from bed, towering over me. Making me feel cornered. “What will you do to me, Tink? If I don’t stop, huh?” He grinned and his forest green eyes darkened as he slowly placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

“I-I…t-that’s…” I stuttered as I looked up at him, he was cocking an eyebrow at me. His expression amused. I wanted for him to let go of me, but I also didn’t. Feeling the warmth of his closeness made me want to snuggle him to death. 

“You don’t feel like fighting anymore, kitten?” Peter hold me closer to him, his fingers skidding along the small of my back. “Do not call me kitten.” I said coldly as I took his hands and threw them away from me, turning my back on him.

As I tried to make my way outside the treehouse I felt him grab my hand strongly. He pulled me towards him, turning me in the process.

“Peter s-sto…” I started but was cut off with his lips on mine this time. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, our bodies completely touching. I put my hands on his chest, as if to push him away. But my body said otherwise and gave into the kiss.

He grinned into the kiss. That smug motherfucker. His hand travelled to the back of my neck as his lip traced the outline of my bottom lip. I allowed him entrance and he started to explore, our tongues battling for dominance over the other. Peter started walking slowly towards the bed, as if I were to stop him, which of course it was too late now.

He lain me down on the middle of my bedspread. He looked at me in the eye, his green orbes darkened.

“Tinker, I-I… I love you. I’m so scared of losing you. That’s why I protect you so much. I don’t want anything to happen to you. It would kill me.” He said, his thumb caressing my cheek. He kissed my neck, my cheeks, my nose and every inch of my face with small, meaningful kisses.

“I love you too, Peter. But you’re an arsehole.” I giggled as he kept on pecking my neck and collarbones.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a compliment in there somewhere.” Peter chuckled and kissed me hard on the lips, his body brimming with passion and longing. Passion and longing that he would express to me without words throughout the night.


End file.
